Otoko!
by Nisfuun
Summary: Sudah jadi tugas Kaede Kayano untuk memastikan bahwa Nagisa itu seorang cowok tulen. bermodal metode manga dan perjanjian puding tentu saja Kayano pasrah dibawah kejahilan Nakamura Rio./"Apa aku sudah cukup cowok untukmu, Kayano.."/ Warning Inside! Humor garing Friendsihip-er, kejahilan RioKarma./Romance picisan NagiKae/RnR okeh?


_**Otoko!**_  
"Sudah jadi tugasku untuk memastikan kebenarannya kan."

 **Nagisa Shiota X Kaede Kayano  
Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **Yusei Matsui**

 **Warning**  
 _Banyak ketidak jelasan. Humor yang sungguh garing, perusakan citra tokoh didalamnya, Idea sungguh pasaran, dan Romance picisan khayalan Author!_

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Nakamura Rio, sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang memusatkan pandangannya kepada rekan sekelasnya yang dilansir sebagai pembunuh yang hebat tetapi fakta lain yang masih belum bisa diterima akal sehatnya hingga sekarang.

Bahwa Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang gadis yang sangat imut melebihi kapasitas gadis normal sebayanya, bahkan dia harus mengakui bahwa pria-, ah tidak! Seorang gadis seperti itu lebih manis daripada dia.

"Aku harus mengajaknya! Tidak ada cara lain." Rio mengengam seutas kertas pada pangukannya, matanya sedari tadi memandangi soosk Blunette itu sejak dia memasuki kelas pagi ini. dan sekarang seperti aktivitas biasa dia sedang digoda beberapa temannya dan lagi disana ada Akabane Karma.

Partner sejatinya dalam mebullying Nagisa Shiota. Dan sekarang dia merasa iri karena hari ini Karma yang mendahuluinya untuk mengoda Nagisa. "Cih! Mulutku gatal kalau belum mengodanya hari ini."

"Ah, tunggu sabar Rio jika tidak dia akan menolak ajakanmu dengan suka cita." Seakan menyadari kesalahannya dia urungkan niatnya untuk bergabung dengan sekumpulan orang yang semakin lama membuat Nagisa kewalahan bukan main menghadapi godaan-godaan tersebut.

' _Oke, inilah kesempatanku!'_ Rio bersorak dalam hati saat mendengar bel jam pelajaran kedua akan segera dimulai. Sesuai harapannya para siswa sudah bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Dengan sigap dia menarik lengan baju pria-, tidak! Gadis itu sehingga sang empunya menghadapnya. "Ada apa, Nakamura- _san_?"

Rio menyeringai dan menunjukan selembaran kepada Nagisa. "Aku ingin mengajakmu mengikuti kontes kecantikan themanya gaun maid supeeer kawaai itu loh. Ugh, aku tidak sabar memakainya bersamamu."

Nagisa yang memperhatikan selembaran yang berisikan folmulir itu dan hanya binggung menghadapinya. Ini bukan kali pertama Rio mengajaknya dalam kontes atau semacam acara gadis lainnya. Dan seharusnya gadis itu tahu apa jawaban yang akan diterimanya kan. "Aku tidak mau, Nakamura- _san!_ Aku kan cowok."

Nah, akhirnya Rio bisa melancarkan serangannya yah, walau ditolak tapi ini lebih mengasyikan melihat wajah Nagisa yang memerah sembari mendumel kepadanya. "Nagisa- _kun_ , kali ini buktikan kepadaku kalau kau memang seorang cowok."

Nagisa sangat pasrah temennya yang satu ini memang sangat aneh. apalagi kalau sudah dikombinasikan dengan sahabat merahnya, Karma. Sudah semakin komplitlah harga dirinya sebagai seorang cowok tersakiti. "Hah.. sudahlah. Aku lelah menghadapimu."

Seakan menang dari pertarungan konyol ini Rio kini beseru kegirangan sembari mengacak surai biru Nagisa sehingga membuat kuncir kembarnya sedikit longgar."Aku menang kali ini, Yeay!"

Seakan ingin membagi kebahagiaan dengan partner merahnya. Kali ini dia mengedarkan pandangannya kepada sosok Akabane Karma yang membalasnya dengan acungan jempol. " _Nice!_ Nakamura."

Semuanya tertawa melihat adegan sitkom mendadak yang dilakoni oleh duo jahil senatreo dikelas ah, bahkan dijagat raya kalau sasarannya adalah seorang Nagisa Shiota kemanapun mereka pasti akan menggodanya. Itu sih sudah pasti.

"Uhyaa.. Minna-san, sepertinya disini ada kejadian seru. " Koro-sensei datang tiba-tiba, membuat tawa menjadi hening dan mengedarkan pandangannya kedepan bersiap-siap untuk belajar. "Are, kenapa semuanya pada diam." Seru sensei _tako_ itu dengan heran.

"Tentu saja ini sudah waktunya pelajaran kan. Lagipula kau sudah hadir kita harus mempersiapkannya." Seakan dunianya runtuh untuk Koro _-sensei_ , karena lagi-lagi dia diabaikan oleh siswa-siwa kesayangannya tentu saja dia dengan senang hati pundung dipojokan seperti biasanya. Kegiatan rutin mereka sebelum mulai pelajaran. Melihat Koro-sensei seperti itu.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

0o0o0o00o

Jam pelajaran pun selesai dan waktunya istirahat sebelum melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya kini para gadis berkumpul seperti biasanya. Tetapi, Rio tetap tidak bergeming dan seakan memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada apa, Rio- _chan_?"

"Ah, hanya berfikir sesuatu bagaimana caranya bisa mengajak Nagisa ikut kontes bersamaku."

"Haha.. kau belum menyerah juga, Rio. Kasihan sekali sih Nagisa." Yada tertawa saat melihat reaksi Rio yang seakan sedang memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk melancarkan serangan kepada Nagisa.

"Kalian ini, kasihan Nagisa dia kan seorang cowok tulen." Ah ini dia Heroine Nagisa Shiota datang untuk membela disela pembicaraan itu. ya, Kaede Kayano. Mengunggkapkan bahwa sahabatnya itu memang cowok tulen. Mohon dicatat cowok tulen!

"Hehh.. memangnya kau pernah melihatnya kalau Nagisa itu cowok tulen." Ucap Rio dengan menekan bagian tulen itu dengan nada. _**Oh-ya-masa-sih**_. Nah ini dia sosok kedua untuk di _bully_ in rasanya kurang komplit kalau tidak menggoda Kayano saat membicarakan Nagisa

" _Mou!_ Tentu saja."

"Benarkah! Apa Nagisa menunjukan itu kepadamu." Para gadis merapat dengan semangat seakan ingin mendengar jawabannya. Satu fakta kalau omongan mereka kini sudah memasuki tahapan _ehem_ dewasa _ehem._ Yah, hal ini tolong disalahkan kepada sosok Bitch- _sensei_ yang selalu menceritakan pengalaman dewasanya itu.

"Tentu saja. Nagisa itu cowok soalnya dia memakai kuncir kembar sepertiku!"

 _Heh?_

Semuanya sontak sweatdrop. Seakan jawaban dewasa yang mereka tunggu-tunggu itu menghilang begitu saja. Menyesal? Tentu saja mereka pasti memiliki penyesalan yang berbeda bentuknya dengan jawaban nan polos dari sosok Kayano.

"Sisi perempuanku seakan tersakiti disini." Ucap Rio ngasal.

" _Maa_.. sudahlah. Oh ya, mengapa kita tidak mencoba metode manga ini untuk membuktikan Nagisa itu cowok tulen atau enggak." Fuwa menunjukan komik shoujou manga dan menunjukan isi dari pojok samping dari manga tersebut.

Semuanya tercengang saat Fuwa menunjukan metode tersebut. kalian salah kalau berfikir mereka menanggap ide itu brilian. Tapi komik itulah penyebabnya. "Sepertinya akan terjadi badai hari ini..."

"Aku menyesal ikut bergabung dengan obrolan kali ini."

Semuanya terdiam bahkan Kayano pun ikut serta dalam keheningan itu. Fuwa menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan binggung. "Memangnya kenapa sih?"

"K-kau baru saja merusak _karaktermu_! Shoujou? Seorang Fuwa Yuzuki membacanya? Mana kebangganmu terhadap komik Shonenmu itu."

" _Tehe_.. Inilah rahasia illahi."

"Sudahlah, kiita lihat saja metode ini mungkin aja berhasil." Semuanya menatap isi dari pojok samping manga itu. sudah jelas itu berisi tips untuk mendekati lawan jenis.

"Bagaimana cara melihat sikap jantan pada gebetanmu.." Semuanya terdiam wajahnya mereka memerah malu saat membaca isi dari tips itu. "Ugh.. ada apa sih dengan mangaka ini."

"Benar, mana mungkin ada yang bisa meminta hal sepeti ini kepada Nagisa." Mereka mengangguk setuju. Hei mereka hanya seorang gadis SMP hal seperti ini belum termaksud pengalaman mereka. bisa-bisa mereka akan mengikuti jejak Bitch- _sensei_ selanjutnya kalau bisa mengikuti metode ini.

"Tidak! Ada hanya satu orang yang bisa melakukannya." Rio yang selalu _keukeh_ itu mengeriling menatap satu persatu temannya dan pandangannya jatuh kepada sosok Kaede Kayano yang kini tengah menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-aku? Mustahil aku akan merusak persahabatan kami."

"Justru itu. Karena kau sahabatnnya bukannya kau harus memastikannya sendiri." Kayano memerah karena dia kini telak dipojokan seperti ini. yah mau menolakpun sebenarnya dia juga mau kan?

"Dan lagi kau yang paling semangat saat mengatakan Nagisa itu cowok tulen kalau kau melakukannya maka—" Rio memberikan senyum lebarnya seakan hal bagus akan terjadi nanti untuk mengasah lagi sifat keisengannya itu. "— aku akan mengakui bahwa Nagisa adalah cowok tulen."

Kayano tampak ragu walau dia ingin tapi harga dirinya akan hilang kalau berani-beraninya menggunakan metode itu kepada sahabantnya. Dan lagi, apa untungnya untuk dia kalau melakukannya. "Ne, bagaimana kalau dengan gratisan puding selama seminggu?"

 _Gotcha!_ Senjata rahasia untuk menaklukan seorang Kaede Kayano.

"Aku pegang janjimu!" Tentu saja dia akan semangat kalau ini sudah mencangkup soal puding. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi puding pujaannya itu.

Nakamura Rio, menyeringai karena rencananya berjalan sangat mulus. Ah, disaat seperti ini dia harus membagikan kebahagiaanya kepadaan partner merahnya. Ini akan menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan dibandingkan harus mengikuti kontes kecantikan apapun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0

Kayano terdiam inilah saatnya dia harus melancarkan metode itu. Dia menyesali karena waktu pulang terasa cepat hari ini padahal kalau tidak ada insiden seperti ini. Kayano akan dengan senang hati bersorak senang dan segera menunjukan kelelahannya kepada Nagisa. Tapi, kali ini dia terdiam sehingga membuat Nagisa binggung melihat reaksi yang abnormal dari seorang Kayano.

"Kayano? Apa hari ini kau tidak lelah?" Kayano menggeleng saat Nagisa bertanya kepadanya. Dia malah sangat lelah dari hari biasanya. dan pastinya dia tidak akan menjabarkan prihal kelelahannya kepada Nagisa. "Sangking lelahnya aku tidak bisa berkata.."

Nagisa terkekeh binggung melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan Kayano. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

"A-aku mau! Mau banget Nagisa- _kun_. Ayo kita pulang!" Kayano berseru riang pasalnya dia tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi mencari alasan untuk mengajak Nagisa pulang bersama. Tahap pertama sudah terleawati. 'Ini sih sangat mudah.'

"Kalau begitu akan kupanggil Karma- _kun_ dulu ya."

"E-eh, Karma- _kun_?" Nagisa mengangguk lalu berbalik ingin memanggil sahabat merahnya itu. Tidak! Jika mahluk merah itu ikut maka gagal sudah rencananya. Kayano menggeleng dengan sigap dia memegang lengan Nagisa pelan. "Ada apa, Kayano?"

Kayano menunduk malu wajahnya panas. "A-aku cuma mau pulang sama Nagisa-kun. Cuma kita berdua saja, boleh?"

Nagisa pun mengangguk dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Walau pulang bersama sudah biasa bagi mereka tetapi kali ini berbeda jika Kayano memintanya dengan tatapan malu seperti itu. siapa sih yang mau menolak kalau ada diposisinya saat ini. "T-tentu saja boleh."

Bahkan dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

.

.

.

Mereka terdiam tidak banyak obrolan diantaranya. Kayano tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini dan lagi kenapa Nagisa juga hanya diam saja. Seharusnya dia harus melancarkan metode selanjutnya mumpung suasanya mendukung. "Nagisa- _kun_. Terimakasih telah mau menerima permintaanku."

"Tidak masalah. kupikir sudah lama kita tidak pulang bersama seperti sekarang." Kayano tersenyum. Sekarang dia merasa bersalah telah mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Nagisa selalu baik kepadanya dan sekarang dia malah memanfaatkannya.

"Nagisa- _kun_ selalu baik ya." Kayano bergumam pelan.

Nagisa menepuk surai hijau Kayano dengan lembut dan mengelusnya, "Kau adalah temanku yang paling berharga, Kayano.."

Tentu saja, teman-temannya tidak akan tahu sosok Nagisa yang seperti ini karena hanya dialah gadis yang selalu diperlakukan lembut oleh Nagisa. Hanya seorang Kaede Kayano yang pernah merasakan lembutnya tangan Nagisa yang megelus rambutnya. "Kayano..Ada apa? kau sangat pendiam hari ini."

Kayano menggeleng menjawabnya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh tangan Nagisa yang masih berada diatas kepalanya dengan ragu dia mengengamnya.

"Kayano.." Dia sudah bertekad akan minta maaf setelah dia memastikan metode itu dan merasakan kehangatan Nagisa hanya untuk hari ini. bukankah dia boleh menuntut untuk yang satu ini?

Setelah menghela nafas untuk mengumpulkan keberanian kini Kayano mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati wajahnya kepada Nagisa yang tak bergeming sama sekali. Dan membisikan sesuatu, "Bolehkan aku bersikap egoist untuk sementara, Nagisa- _kun_.."

"K-kayan—" Kayano menaruh jari telunjuknya pada mulut Nagisa untuk mencegahnya berbicara lebih lanjut. Mata coklatnya menatap iris biru Nagisa dengan lembut. "Kumohon.."

Nagisa menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. Dia tahu gadis itu pasti punya alasan tertentu bersikap seperti ini dan dia tidak ingin mendesaknya untuk memberitahu. Karena Nagisa yakin gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut tidak akan membohonginya "Baiklah bersikaplah semaumu Kayano."

Kayano tersenyum dan menatap genggamannya pada tangan Nagisa. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau seperti ini kan."

"Tentu saja." Nagisa mengengeratkan genggaman mereka.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kayano tersenyum untuk Nagisa. Tidak peduli apa yang sudah diucapkan atau wajah apa yang telah dibuatnya karena Nagisa akan selalu berada disampingnya..

..Dan tentu saja Kayano akan dengan senang hati kembali mengeratkan kembali tangannya hanya untuk Nagisa Shiota seorang.

.

.

.

"Ambilah, kau sangat menyukai es krim stawberry spesial ini kan." Kayano tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah insiden tadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman tempat mereka biasanya singgah untuk membeli es krim dikedai langganan mereka atau hanya sekedar duduk dibangku taman menunggu senja seperti sekarang.

"Nagisa- _kun_. Apa aku bersikap aneh ya hari ini. maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Kayano mengamati es krimnya yang tinggal setengah lagi. Walaupun Nagisa bilang tidak apa tapi perasaannya masih merasa bersalah bagaimana kalau Nagisa marah kalau dia melakukan ini untuk perjanjian bodoh.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Nagisa. Tangannya yang bebas kini mengenggam tangan Kayano dan mengangkatnya. "Aku selalu penasaran dengan rasa yang selalu kau beli.."

"N-nagisa- _kun_.." Kayano memerah bukan main dengan perlakuan Nagisa yang mendadak mencondongkan diri untuk memakan es krim yang berada digengamannya. Kayano mengamati Nagisa lagi-lagi dia terpaku ah, pandangan itu selalu menyihirnya tatapan fokus yang sudah lama mengisi kehangatan relung hatinya.

Dan lagi kenapa Nagisa bisa bersikap keren seperti ini sih.

"Dasar Nagisa- _kun_! Lihat makanmu berantakan seperti itu kan." Kayano segera menyentuh wajah Nagisa yang terdapat krim di sudut bibirnya dan mengusapnya lembut. Nagisa terperangah tidak menyangka gadis surai hijau itu akan melakukan hal ini kepadanya.

"Haha.. tadi aku terlalu menikmatinya."

"Tapi aku marah! Karena kau mengambil jatah es krimku yang berharga." Kayano merajuk dan membuang muka.

"Eh!? kau serius marah kepadaku?" Nagisa panik melihat Kayano kini merajuk kepadanya. sekarang dia merasa bersalah karena bersikap seperti tadi. "Maaf—"

"Bohong aku Cuma bercanda tahu." Kayano berbalik dan megulurkan lidanya mengejek raut wajah Nagisa yang terlihat sangat bersalah itu. dan setelah itu dia tertawa saat Nagisalah yang malah merajuk sembari mendumel kepadanya. "Dasar! Kupikir kau benaran tidak suka."

"Mana ada gadis yang tidak suka diperlakukan seperti tadi." Gumam Kayano pelan.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya. Kau bicara apa tadi?" Kayano menghela nafas lega. Entah kenapa dia malah mengucapkan kata yang memalukan seperti itu. dan terlebih lagi ini adalah Nagisa seorang cowok yang tidak terlalu punya banya dedikasi terhadap lawan jenis. Tentu saja dia senang diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh Nagisa. "A-ah, tidak terlalu penting kok."

Keduanya terdiam hari usdah makin senja. Tidak ada obrolan lagi diantara mereka dan kali ini pun Nagisa binggung harus memulai percakapan seperti apa lagi, "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

Kayano terdiam. Belum hanya satu metode lagi yang masih tersisa ya dia harus meminta Nagisa memeluknya dan di yakin bahwa banyak pasang mata yang pasti sedang mengintai kegiatan mereka dari tadi. Terutama Nakamura Rio dan tentunya ada Akabane Karma yang pasti turut serta dalam pengintaian ini.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan.._ ' Kayano menghela nafas. Padahal dia adalah seorang aktris muda yang penuh bakat seharusnya adegan pelukan atau romansa lain seperti ini bukanlah masalah baginya. Tapi lain lagi kalau dia harus memintanya kepada seorang cowok yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta..

..Dan tentu saja dia tidak punya pengalaman jatuh cinta dengan teman sekelasnya, seperti saat ini.

 _Aku ingin melakukannya_

Kayano mengamati Nagisa yang sudah berdiri menghadapnya tatapannya sarat kekhawatiran. Ah, tentu saja sikapnya pasti telah membuat Nagisa menjadi binggung dan Khawatir. Dengan membulatkan tekadnya Kayano menarik lengan Nagisa mengisyaratkan untuk mendekatinya. "Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal lagi."

"Katakanlah kepadaku."

Kayano menatapnya dengan lembut, "Maukah kau memelukku, Nagisa-kun.."

Nagisa kembali menatapnya. Matanya menyiratkan kelembutan dan tekad yang sangkat kuat sebuah tatapan yang belum pernah dilihat dari sosok Kaede Kayano selama mereka bersama. Entah kenapa dia menyukai tatapan itu, "Kau sangat gemetar, Kayano."

Nagisa segera bergeser dan membungkuskan lengannya disekeliling Kayano. kepalanya dibiarkan jatuh pada pundak mungil gadis surai hijau yang juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. mereka terdiam menghayati kehangatan diantara mereka. "Nagisa- _kun_.."

"Hm.." Kayano merasakan Nagisa mengeratkan pelukan terhadapnya. Jawaban non-verbal yang diberikan Nagisa membuatnya semakin bertekad bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Kau aneh. Tentu saja akan aku maafkan."

"Aku punya satu atau dua alasan melakukan hal aneh dari tadi—." Kayano menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Inilah alasan paling terberat untuk diakuinya. Bagaimana jika selamaini yang dipikirkannya akan terjadi. Nagisa akan marah dan selesai sudah persahabatan meraka, "—Pertama, aku melakukannya karena permintaan teman-teman untuk menguji kalau kau memang cowok tulen dengan metode dari Manga."

Kayano mengerenyit. Takut Nagisa membentaknya atau lebih parah lagi memukulnya. Ah, khayalannya kini super sangat berlebihan. Yah, ini kan hanya seorang Nagisa Shiota yang pasti tidak akan dengan sampai hati melakukan hal nista seperti itu kepada perempuan.

"Lalu? Apa aku sudah cukup cowok untukmu." Nagisa berbisik pelan sehingga menimbulkan nafas hangat yang menerpa tengkuknya yang terbuka. Kayano memerah. Ini raksi yang berbeda yang dia pikirkan. Nagisa membuatnya gemetar. "Mm.. tentu saja. Aku kan sudah membuktikannya."

"Kedua, e-eto karena aku—" Nagh, Kayano gugup lagi untuk yang satu ini. ugh, "—Menginginkannya.."

Mereka terdiam. Ini pengakuan diluar skenario yang diberikan Rio kepadanya. Dia dengan ragu menatap Nagisa yang terdiam dapat dilhat wajahnya sangat mereh sama sepertinya."Mukamu merah, Nagisa- _kun_." Dan Kayano tentu tidak tahan untuk mengodanya.

"A-apa! Ini karena pertama kalinya bagiku tahu."

" _Mou_! Kau pikir ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagiku." Mereka sontak tertawa saat lagi-lagi bertengkar karena hal sepele.

Nagisa berhenti tertawa dan melihat Kayano masih tertawa entah karena apa. Setidaknya mereka kembali seperti biasa sekarang. Hubungan mereka akan seperti biasa, "Bolehkah aku menciummu, Kayano?"

—Atau akan menjadi luar biasa

"Tentu saja, kau boleh memintanya." Walau memerah tapi dia bisa bersikap seperti biasanya dan lebih tenang karena dia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama mereka bersama dan lagi ini adalah seroang Nagisa Shiota. Cowok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Tunggu Nagisa- _kun_!" Kayano mencegah agar Nagisa mendekatinya. Dia melepas kuncir kembarnya sehingga kini rambut surai hijaunya yang bergelombang terurai sanagt cantik dan ditambah sentuhan senja yan membuatnya sangat cantik dimata seorang Nagisa Shiota, "Kau sangat cantik, Kayano."

Kayano tersenyum, Matanya mengedip memberikan isyarat. "Lakukan sedikit sandiwara, Nagisa- _kun_. Aku tidak mau mereka melihat ciuman pertamaku." Bisiknya pelan.

Seakan mengerti keadaanya. Nagisa kembali mengedipkan matanya membalas isyarat Kayano kepadanya. "Ah, lihatlah makanmu sangat berantakan Kayano."

Dengan pelan Nagisa mencondongkan tubuhnya berusaha menutupi wajahnya dibalik rambut Kayano yang tergerai. Keduanya tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Dan pada akhirnya ciuman itu mempersatukan mereka. pada senja hari ini. Ah, bukannya ini sudah cukup bukti bahwa seorang Nagisa Shiota adalah seorang cowok tulen yang sangat jantan untuk seorang Kaede Kayano.

Dan setelah ini. Kayano akan menceritaakn detailnya kepada teman-temannya kecuali ciuman pertama mereka yang sangat manis ini..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End  
23/01/16**

— **OMAKE**

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Nagisa!?" Rio yang sedari tadi mengamati pergerakan kedua temannya itu. mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat detail yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tentu saja mencium, Kayano- _chan_." Akabane Karma, tertawa pelan saat mendengar reaksi terkejut dari partner jahilnya itu. walau samar tapi dapat dilihat rona merah pada gadis pirang itu.

"Ugh.. kenapa Nagisa bisa menjadi cowok seperti itu sih."

"Tidak terlalu buruk bukan. Setelah ini kita punya mainan yang sangat menyenangkan." Karma tersenyum melihat kedua temannya yang memasuki tahap yang terduga baginya.

Nah, Karma kapan kau akan menyusul Nagisa—

.

 **A/N** : Akhirnya saya selesai dengan project saya yang kedua untuk NagiKae. Entah kenapa baru kepikiran kemarin buat ide fanfic ini. padahal saya lagi ngebuat project fanfic NagiKae genre Family tapi karena mandet jadi akhirnya saya ngerjain yang satu ini dulu.

Aduuuh, maaf imajinasi saya kadang suka aneh gitu. Semoga Nagisa enggak terlihat **ooc** disini. Dan lagi saya senang sekali respon dari teman-teman. saya jadi semangat saat semuanya mendukung saya untuk membuat NagiKae lagi. Terimakasih

Semoga berkenan untuk meninggalkan Review dikotak kecil dibawah sana. Ah, mampir lagi ke fanfic NagiKae buatan saya lagi yaa.

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
